Impossível
by Lohrah
Summary: A partir do momento em que realmente prestou atenção nela, era impossível ele não se apaixonar por Hinata.


**Isso se passa depois do último filme de Naruto (Go, Hinata, go!). São pequenas cenas que se instalaram na minha cabeça e se recusaram a sair. Espero que eu as retrate com fidelidade. Momentos pervertidos, fluffs e alguns humorados - eu acho. Pode haver OOC, fique avisado.**

 **Se Naruto fosse meu, eu mudaria o nome para Hinata... Okay, não, mas eu daria muuuito mais destaque à personagem! ;)**

 **Sinopse: A partir do momento em que realmente prestou atenção nela, era impossível ele não se apaixonar por Hinata.**

 **~O~**

"Ahn? Como assim, baka? Você não está querendo dizer que vai trazê-la aqui, não é?" Uma veia saltou na testa da kunoichi e as pessoas que estavam ao redor sabiamente se afastaram. O olho da garota tremia, um mais fechado que o outro, e parecia que ela estava tentando se controlar com muita dificuldade. Ayame olhou para o pequeno grupo, uma das sobrancelhas levantadas. Naruto, por sua vez, recuou um pouco para o lado, tentando desviar da fúria de Sakura, mesmo que ele não entendesse o motivo para tal.

"Nanni? Não é uma boa ideia? Todos gostam de rámen... AI!" O loiro choramingou quando uma mão muito forte bateu atrás de sua cabeça. Tanto para uma fuga. Ele realmente não entendia qual era o problema de trazer Hinata para o Ichiraku, ali tinha o melhor alimento de todos, afinal, mas Sakura não concordava com ele, pelo visto. "Por que você me bateu, Sakura-chan?" Choramingou.

"Naruto, você tem que levá-la a um lugar diferente porque aqui é onde você vem com seus amigos".

Ah, ele entendia, mas a rosada não precisava ter batido nele.

Depois que eles voltaram da lua - Naruto sempre sentia um blush quando se lembrava do beijo que ele e Hinata compartilharam - o loiro tinha chamado a jovem para um encontro. Ele sorriu um pouco ao se lembrar da preocupação dela em relação ao pai, do qual ela não tinha saído de perto por muito tempo, dado que o homem estava no hospital, ainda inconsciente. Toda vez que ele se lembrava daquela missão, seus pensamentos se voltariam para a quantidade de tempo em que Hinata vinha gostando dele. _Amando_ era a palavra melhor. E Naruto podia ter sido confuso e ignorante do que ela sentia antes, mas ele iria recompensá-la agora. Ele seria o melhor encontro de todos os tempos. Com determinação, ele se levantou de um pulo, dizendo que iria na loja de Ino.

Sakura ficou lá, a boca aberta em choque. O companheiro não tinha terminado seu rámen, ela observou, seus olhos marejando um pouco. Finalmente, Naruto estava crescendo. Um sorriso se instalou nos lábios da moça enquanto ela fazia seu caminho de volta para o hospital.

 **~O~**

Ele lançou um olhar suspeito para Sai e seu caderno. O rapaz tinha escrito durante todo o tempo em que Naruto esteve na loja, tagarelando sobre quais flores combinavam mais com seu encontro. Antes que o loiro pudesse dizer qualquer coisa (seria uma ameaça), Ino já o estava empurrando para fora do estabelecimento.

"Oh, Naruto, não se preocupe, esse é por minha conta. Quem diria que você seria tão romântico? Mas, lembre-se de dar todo o seu amor a Hinata-chan!" Naruto iria dizer que ele iria fazer isso, mas Ino já estava falando de novo. "E por amor eu quero dizer orgasmos! Eu quero ouvi-la gritar tão alto que até a vila da areia vai poder escutar!".

 **~O~**

Depois de alguns papéis e muito sangue, Naruto se sentia melhor. Ele estava caminhando em direção ao Ichiraku ( _hey, ele estava com fome_!), quando avistou o time oito um pouco mais à frente. Ele imediatamente escondeu as flores atrás de si, seus olhos arregalados, esperando que Hinata não as visse. Kiba estava falando alto sobre um encontro que tivera, Akamaru bem ao seu lado, enquanto Shino permanecia em silêncio. A voz de Hinata era baixa, mas ele a ouvia com clareza. Ele percebeu como ela se deslocava com leveza, quase como se seus pés não tocassem o chão. Ela estava repreendendo Kiba por ser rude quando um garotinho veio correndo e tropeçou no Inuzoka. O rapaz rosnou, pegando o menino pelo braço, mas Hinata disse um suave "Kiba-kun, não seja assim, foi um acidente". Com um resmungo, ele soltou o garoto, soltando um som de desdém quando Hinata se abaixou e perguntou se ele estava bem.

Naruto engoliu em seco. A jovem tinha jogado seu cabelo para trás, então ele podia ver seu rosto muito bem e como ela se inclinou para o pequeno desordeiro, passando um pouco daquela pomada especial que ela sempre carregava consigo. Seu paciente, por sua vez, a encarava com olhos arregalados e um leve blush nas bochechas. O loiro não poderia culpá-lo, ele mesmo sentiu um blush tomar conta do seu rosto. Ela falava alguma coisa para o menino, quase como se estivesse contando um segredo, enquanto seus dois amigos esperavam por ela um pouco mais à frente. Quando ela finalmente se levantou, Naruto correu até ela. Para que fique claro, ele tinha toda a intenção de dar o buquê no dia do encontro deles, mas aquele momento parecia perfeito.

"Hey, Hinata!" E lá estava. Ela se voltou para ele de um pulo, seu rosto ficando um pouco vermelho, mesmo assim, ela deu a ele um sorriso, seus olhos brilhando. Ela era mesmo bonita, ele pensou. Finalmente frente a ela, ele sorriu, sentindo-se um levemente envergonhado. "Espero que o seu pai esteja bem. Essas são pra você, sabe? Eu, hum... Bem, pensei que você pudesse gostar". Ele estendeu as flores.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, suas mãos tremendo um pouco quando ela as estendeu para recolher seu presente. Ela inspirou fundo, seu sorriso ficando maior. "Eu gosto, Naruto-kun, elas são lindas. Arigatou". O loiro relaxou visivelmente depois dessas palavras, seu sorriso espelhando o dela. Ele percebeu que gostava do nariz dela, era kawaii, assim como as orelhas dela. Ele não deixou seus olhos descerem para além do pescoço _(ele não estava se transformando em Ero-sennin_ ), e ela tinha um pescoço bonito, delicado. Na verdade, tudo nela era delicado, até mesmo a forma como seu cabelo caía sobre suas costas. E os olhos dela... Um dia ele já os achara estranho, quase sem vida, mas hoje... Eles pareciam cheios de mistérios e de algo mais que fazia seu coração inchar e esquentar de uma forma boa.

"...? Hinata? Você não tinha que visitar seu pai?" A jovem se virou para seu companheiro de equipe, Kiba - o qual exibia um sorriso conhecedor - e sentiu que seu rosto estava ficando muito vermelho. Não era tão ruim dado que com Naruto estava acontecendo o mesmo. "Hai" Ela respondeu, voltando-se para o loiro. "Obrigada mais uma vez, Naruto-kun, eu gostei muito das flores". Ele não pode se impedir de sorrir como um idiota diante das palavras dela. "Até amanhã". Ele acenou, como um retardado, observando ela rir um pouco sem fôlego.

Depois que ela finalmente partiu, Naruto recomeçou seu trajeto, mas foi parado por Kiba e Shino. "Ahn? Vocês não estavam acompanhando Hinata?" Ele tinha certeza de que eles estavam.

Shino deu um passo em sua direção, com um zumbido ameaçador ao seu redor. "Nós temos que conversar, Naruto".

 **~O~**

Ele não estava seguindo-a. Mesmo que parecesse estar, era apenas coincidências eles estarem no mesmo caminho, ele logo atrás, sempre escondido atrás de algum objeto alto e largo. Ele só não queria que ele a visse ainda, era tão errado assim? E por que as pessoas ao redor o olhavam com um sorrisinho? Não tinha como alguém saber o que ele estava fazendo. Certo?

Hinata estava carregando uma cesta, circulando pela feira de maneira silenciosa e sem pressa. Você não prestaria muita atenção na garota pálida de belos olhos lavanda, mas, ultimamente, desde que eles começaram a ter encontros - desde que Naruto percebeu seus sentimentos por ela - ele a notava sempre que ela estava presente. No momento, ele via como ela falava com cada um dos vendedores, um sorriso suave no rosto, sua expressão gentil. Ela iria se inclinar para alguns, cumprimentaria outros de uma forma mais íntima, mesmo que não comprasse nada. Ela pararia em alguns momentos, observando alguns transeuntes, principalmente se estes fossem crianças. Ela era diferente das outras meninas, Naruto podia ver, tão bonita e tão inconsciente disso. Ela nem mesmo percebia como alguns dos seus alunos estavam completamente apaixonados por ela, ou será que ela o fazia? Naruto não poderia culpá-los. Ele provavelmente teria se apaixonado pelo seu sensei se este fosse Hinata.

Seu interesse aumentou quando ele a viu entrar na loja de flores de Ino, saindo de lá com um pacote azul. Não eram flores, será que ela tinha comprado sementes? Hinata tinha um jardim em sua casa? Ele não sabia. Quando pareceu que ela tinha terminado suas compras, carregando a cesta agora cheia, ele se perguntou se deveria ir até lá e oferecer ajuda. Ele poderia dizer que estava passando por ali e a viu, não seria suspeito. Nem um pouco.

 **~O~**

"N-não é necessário, Naruto-kun, obrigada". Ah, ele já estava preparado para uma recusa.

"Eu insisto, Hinata, você pode me deixar carregar a cesta. Ou você não acredita que eu sou o forte o bastante para isso?" Ele sorriu no final, piscando para ela. O gesto fez a jovem rir baixinho, suas bochechas coradas. Ela estava se sentindo muito tranquila, aquela era uma das suas tarefas favoritas.

"Eu não sei, Naruto-kun, pode ser um pouco demais para você". Apesar do tom brincalhão, o rosto de Hinata esquentou consideravelmente, em especial quando Naruto passou o polegar em sua bochecha, de forma lenta e suave. Ela quase - quase - suspirou. "T-tudo bem, então. Arigatou". E entregou sua cesta a ele.

O loiro sorriu, andando com ela até o composto Hyuuga, tagarelando sobre a volta de Sasuke (sim, o Uchiha finalmente tinha voltado) e como eles estavam treinando juntos, com Naruto sempre chutando a bunda do teme, é claro. Hinata não falou muito, embora ela tentou não ficar muito consciente sobre a forma como Naruto prestava total atenção nas palavras que ela dizia, o que a fez se soltar um pouco mais, conversando mais do que o habitual. Quando eles chegaram à casa de Hinata, a jovem estendeu o pacote azul a ele. "Eu comprei para você".

Os olhos de Naruto podem ter marejado um pouco - ele vai negar se alguém perguntar - ao ver todas aquelas sementes. Preocupada com o silêncio dele, as mãos de Hinata se juntaram, um hábito ao qual ela não recorria tanto atualmente. "Você me d-disse so-sobre o jardim e eu pe-pensei que era uma boa ideia... Oh!" Seu grito foi abafado conforme sua boca foi comprimida contra a blusa de Naruto. Ele a ergueu num abraço apertado, rodando-a.

"Eu adorei, Hinata! Arigatou!". Ela não pode se impedir de rir, felicidade a envolvendo.

 **~O~**

Ele recuou sua mão, engolindo em seco, sem coragem de olhar para ela. Oh, Kami, ele era um pervertido! Não tinha sido sua culpa, mas, agora o estrago estava feito. Ele nunca mais conseguiria parar de pensar sobre como seus seios eram suaves. Naruto empurrou o rosto para cima, tentando não deixar seu nariz sangrar, embora parecesse impossível. "Gomen, gomen, Hinata! E-eu não quis..." O quê? Colocar a mão dele em uma das suas mamas perfeitas? Ele se voltou para ela, chocado, quando a ouviu rir daquela forma melodiosa que ela sempre fazia.

"Está tudo bem, Naruto-kun, eu sei que foi um acidente". Ela mexeu um pouco mais na terra úmida. "Foi engraçado vê-lo gaguejar, na verdade" Ela estava pensando nas inúmeras vezes em que mal conseguiu trocar um cumprimento com o loiro.

Naruto relaxou, suas mãos voltando a trabalhar na terra. Eles estavam mexendo no jardim dele - Hinata se prontificou a ajudar - plantando as sementes que ela tinha dado a ele e verificando algumas das plantas que ele já possuía. Ele a ouviu rir baixinho, o som aumentando à medida em que ele virou o rosto para ela. A jovem apontou para sua bochecha "Está suja de terra". Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, passando o dedo sujo na bochecha da namorada, rindo. "O seu também, Hina-chan".

Hinata colocou as mãos na cintura, falsamente ofendida. Ela passou toda a mão na terra e, depois, no rosto do loiro, seu riso quase descontrolado. "Ah, é assim?" Logo eles estavam travando uma batalha, tentando acertar ao outro e se desvencilhando para que não fossem acertados. O casaco da menina já estava todo sujo e até no cabelo de Naruto havia terra. Num último momento, Hinata tropeçou em seus sapatos, mas Naruto foi rápido em correr até ela, impedindo-a de cair no chão. Com os olhos brilhantes e completamente sem fôlego, ela o olhou com amor antes de se inclinar e beijá-lo nos lábios. Naruto aproveitou, não eram muitos os momentos em que a namorada iniciava o beijo. Quando eles finalmente se separaram, ela correu uma mão pelo rosto sujo dele. "Você tem gosto de terra, Naruto-kun".

 **~O~**

"Vocês vão me dar uma cárie, dobe".

 **~O~**

Ela sabia que tinha algo errado com ele, mas Naruto não queria lhe dizer. Isso fez algo frio a percorrer de cima a baixo. E se ele estava indo terminar com ela? Ela era muito grudenta, boba, incapaz? Não, Hinata respirou fundo, ela não iria fazer nenhuma suposição. Quando ele estivesse pronto para falar, ele falaria.

"Por que nós não vamos ao seu apartamento, Naruto-kun?" O loiro pulou quase dois metros de distância para longe dela, negando freneticamente com a cabeça. "Naruto-kun, o que está errado? E não diga que é nada".

Naruto suspirou, os ombros caídos. "Lá está uma bagunça e eu mandei todos os meus clones arrumar, porque Sakura-chan e Ino disseram que você não gostaria de ir lá se o lugar parecesse um chiqueiro e eu quero que você goste de lá!". Ele falou tudo tão rápido que deixou Hinata um pouco sobressaltada. Depois de alguns segundos, ela o puxou pela mão, sorrindo. Uma de suas mãos cobriu sua bochecha com carinho.

"Eu só quero que você seja você, Naruto-kun".

E esse era um dos motivos pelos quais ele estava apaixonado por ela.

"Eu te amo, Hinata" Ele falou com simplicidade, quase como se não se importasse que fosse a primeira vez. "Vamos ver se os clones fizeram um bom trabalho".

 **~O~**

"Deixe a menina respirar, dobe".

"Hime não liga de andar agarradinho, teme. Ela me ama".

"Eu ainda acho que ela não sabe onde está se metendo".

"Você só está com inveja".

"Hn". Tradução: não seja ridículo!

 **~O~**

Ele se perguntou se ela sabia. Parecia que todos da maldita vila sabiam e estavam rindo às suas custas, apontando uns aos outros como outro desfecho seria impossível. Porque estava sendo impossível não se apaixonar por Hinata. Ele metia os pés pelas mãos constantemente, mas ela estava sempre lá para apoiá-lo. No início, ele não sabia como deveria agir, como um namorado deveria agir, mas ela ensinou a ele que ele deveria ser ele mesmo. Naruto se perguntava às vezes se ele a fazia feliz, mas os olhos dela sempre respondiam a essa pergunta. Era engraçado, ele pensou, como amar era assustador.

Bem diferente do que ele sentia por Sakura-chan, ele se lembrava. Afinal, ele poderia dizer que amou a rosada um dia, mas o que uma criança de quatorze anos sabe sobre esse assunto? Não, ele achava Sakura atraente, preocupava-se com ela e conquistá-la também seria uma forma de vencer o teme. Com Hinata era diferente. Ele se sentia quente por dentro, preocupação por como ela se sentia ou estava - Kami ajudasse toda a vila quando ela saía em missões - e, sim, ele sentia atração. Muita atração... Ele ainda podia ver Ero-sennin lhe dando dois polegares de aprovação quando a namorada se inclinou para beijar sua testa e lhe deu uma ampla visão do seus seios. Naruto teve que pegar muitos lenços para estancar sua hemorragia nasal.

Hinata deveria saber então que seria impossível para ele não se apaixonar por ela a partir do momento em que realmente prestasse atenção nela.

Eles estavam no Ichiraku, todo mundo junto comemorando e ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela e da forma como ela repreendia Kiba sobre seus comentários grosseiros. O Inuzoka tivera um encontro na noite passada e suas impressões sobre a moça não eram nada lisonjeiras. Shino estava apenas sentado, sem comer nada, muito à vontade. Naruto estava sentado ao lado de Sasuke - este sim parecia prestes a destruir alguma coisa apenas para sair dali -, o qual era foco das atenções de Sakura. Ela não estava sendo efusiva ou grudenta, apenas mantendo uma conversa neutra e educada. Naruto poderia não ser muito perspicaz sobre si mesmo, mas ele conseguia ver o esforço da ex-companheira de equipe. Ele só esperava e rezava para que aqueles dois se resolvessem.

"Você sabe que isso sempre deixa Hinata desconfortável, Kiba" Shino falou pela primeira vez.

"Bem, eu não tenho culpa se ela era uma tremenda..."

"Kiba-kun, pare com isso, ninguém quer ouvir".

"Eu quero" Sai se prontificou, um bloquinho de notas às mãos. Ao lado dele, sua namorada sorria de forma maliciosa.

Hinata suspirou, mas sorriu quando encontrou os olhos do namorado. Antes que os dois pudessem continuar nisso - ou Sasuke quebrar o momento com algum comentário sobre cáries novamente - um dos alunos da Hyuuga apareceu. Era uma menininha, de dez anos, com longos cabelos escuros. Ela estava muito vermelha, seus olhos fixos na professora, embora eles escapassem de vez em quando para Naruto. Todas as pessoas se calaram, esperando pelo que a pequena poderia dizer. Bem, menos Naruto. Se ele fosse sincero, admitiria que seus olhos estavam no vestido de Hinata, o qual Ino orgulhosamente anunciou ter escolhido. Em comparação com o que Hinata normalmente vestia, era bem revelador. E era azul, que ficava incrível nela.

"Kushi-chan, está tudo bem?" Hyuuga perguntou, uma sombra de preocupação em seus olhos.

A menina assentiu enfaticamente, estendendo uma carta lambuzada de tinta para a professora. No processo, ela acabou pingando em Hinata, sujando seu vestido. Ino pode ter desmaiado.

"E-eu si-sinto muito, Hinata-sensei".

Hinata sorriu, consciente do que estava atormentando sua jovem aluna. "Não se preocupe, Kushi-chan, é só um vestido".

Ino pode ter desmaiado _mais uma vez._

Naruto mal percebeu Hinata guardando a tal carta, um sorriso suave em seu rosto. Ele também ignorou Kiba, a conversa de Sakura com Sasuke e as lamentações de Ino sobre ninguém dar o devido valor a um lindo vestido. O loiro estava olhando fixamente para a mancha de tinta no vestio da namorada, uma expressão séria em seu rosto. Quando ele demorou alguns minutos para dizer qualquer coisa, todo mundo ficou em silêncio.

"Uh, Naruto?..." Sakura olhou para o amigo com preocupação, perguntando-se o que diabos estava errado com ele. Mas Naruto não despregou os olhos do vestido de Hinata, a qual estava corando - ela não tinha culpa. De repente, um sorriso apareceu no rosto dele. Não era aqueles grandiosos e ensolarados, não, esse era um sorriso um pouco especial, meio tímido e gentil. Era repleto de amor. Hinata não tinha ideia de por que ele estava sorrindo daquele jeito para ela numa hora dessas - digamos que o loiro tendia a ficar um pouco mais carinhoso depois desse sorriso. Ele colocou seus braços em cima da mesa, toda a sua atenção voltada para a jovem Hyuuga à sua frente.

"Case comigo, Hinata" Em sua defesa, ele tinha se esquecido da plateia. Em defesa dela, Hinata não tinha desmaiado em um bom tempo, mas foi impossível. Felizmente, Naruto não terminou o resto do seu pensamento, o qual envolvia fazer muitos filhos e se mudar para uma casa maior.

 **~O~**

Ele olhou para os dois rapazes à sua frente, esperando. Ao seu lado, Akamaru latia, falando em sua própria língua, a qual Naruto não podia entender. Kiba, por sua vez, andava de um lado para o outro, lançando-lhe alguns olhares de morte. "Como faço você entender, Naruto?". O loiro em questão não sabia como.

Desde que Kiba e Shino o tinham arrastado para o campo de treinamento, há mais ou menos dez minutos, ele estava esperando pelo que eles diriam. Ele sabia que Hinata se importava muito com os dois, eram seus companheiros de time, afinal, e também sabia que eles retribuíam o sentimento. Naruto provavelmente iria ouvir algumas ameaças caso ele machucasse a jovem, tudo bem.

"Hinata é muito, muito importante para nós, Naruto".

"Eu sei"

"Não, você não está entendendo. Ela é muito importante..."

"Eu acho que entendi, Kiba".

Shino se moveu para mais perto dele, mas não em ameaça. "Ela é como Sasuke".

Naruto piscou algumas vezes. Ele deu uma risada curta, confusa e descrente. "Não, Shino, ela não é. Hinata é doce, gentil e é uma garota". Como o outro não tinha reparado nisso ainda? Kiba também tinha o mesmo olhar confuso em seu rosto.

"Eu quis dizer que ela é o nosso Sasuke, Naruto. Você entende agora?".

Ele fez. É claro, ela era um Sasuke muito mais meigo e bonito, mas Naruto entendeu o que ele estava dizendo. Era a importância dela. Eles poderiam mover montanhas para fazê-la feliz e iriam até o fim do mundo para resgatá-la, caso fosse preciso. O loiro perdeu qualquer sombra de sorriso em seu rosto, sua expressão agora muito séria, compreendendo tudo o que Shino estava dizendo.

"Sim. Eu vou cuidar dela, eu prometo".

Ele pode ver Shino assentir antes de Akamaru pular em cima dela, lambendo seu rosto. Kiba parecia muito feliz também, tudo esclarecido, derramando sobre como tapado Naruto era porque ele nunca tinha percebido os sentimentos de Hinata. Bem, isso fez o loiro murchar um pouco, mas o Inuzoka não parou por aí. Ele revelou o segundo segredo mais bem guardado do time 8, colocando a mão na boca logo em seguida em horror e sendo perseguido pelas abelhas de Shino. Naruto processou as informações, ignorando os outros dois. Ele tinha visto Hinata na cachoeira, aquela vez, muito tempo atrás. Ele tinha visto Hinata _nua_. Realmente, não foi sua culpa todo aquele sangue que escorreu do seu nariz e o seu desmaio. Ele tinha visto Hinata nua. Bom Kami.

 **~O~**

A primeira vez que eles brigaram, Naruto achou que fosse morrer. Pior, ele pensou que eles iriam terminar. Foi uma briga boba (ele nem se lembrava do motivo), mas o que ele sabia sobre relacionamentos? Nada. O loiro esfregou seus olhos com força, deitado em seu sofá, pensando que estava prestes a partir dessa para melhor. Ele tinha chamado Sasuke na noite anterior e, mesmo com muita reclamação, o outro veio. Naruto se lembrou de ter bebido muito sakê e de se pendurar em Sasuke como se sua vida dependesse disso. Sim, o Uchiha não tinha ficado muito feliz com isso, principalmente com as divagações do Uzumaki sobre como a amizade deles era valorosa e sobre Hinata estar indo para terminar com ele. O moreno queria muito, muito, tirar um pouco de sarro, porém, a expressão de puro desalento do loiro o impediu e ele se viu reconfortando seu melhor amigo.

Não, Hinata não iria terminar com ele.

Não, ela não iria se casar com Gaara e ter filhinhos de cabelo vermelho e olhos Byakugan.

Não, ela não iria virar lésbica.

Não, ela não iria se apaixonar por Sasuke. E não, Sasuke não era assexuado. Ou gay.

Sim, todos os casais brigavam, era normal. E Sasuke não precisava estar em um relacionamento para saber isso.

No dia seguinte, sentindo-se morto para o mundo, Naruto levantou o rosto do seu travesseiro babado, a iluminação ferindo seus olhos, quase queimando-os. Ele encontrou um bilhete de Sasuke (" _Você é um idiota. Tem rámen na mesa. E você é um idiota"_ ), o que fez o loiro sorrir. E fazer uma careta logo em seguida diante de como seu estômago se embrulhou. Quando alguém bateu na porta, ele a abriu para encontrar sua namorada segurando uma sacola. Ela tinha uma aparência cansada e preocupada, o que se aprofundou ao ver o estado atual do seu namorado.

Mais tarde, após um banho estimulante e sem mais nenhum efeito, ele estava no sofá novamente, só que dessa vez Hinata estava em seu colo. Ela tinha uma das mãos em sua bochecha, seu sorriso esquentando-o inteiro. Ela não zombou dele ou ficou irritada quando ele perguntou se eles iriam terminar agora. Ela apenas falou com ele, muito confortável usando uma de suas camisas velhas, e os dois seguiram em frente. E Naruto descobriu que reconciliação era muito bom.

 **~O~**

Ele tinha afazeres. Muitos. Quando você se torna Hokage, toda a vila passa a ser sua família, mas Kami, ele queria muito uma noite de folga. As crianças estavam no composto Hyuuga (quem diria que Hiashi se transformaria em um avô coruja?) e Hinata deveria estar na casa deles, sozinha, tricotando. Ela tinha passado mais cedo para lhe entregar o jantar, como se soubesse que ele não poderia sair. Naruto gemeu em exasperação. Responsabilidade poderia ser um saco às vezes. Muitas vezes.

Uma imagem brilhou em sua mente, duas noites atrás. Ele chegou em casa muito mais tarde que o habitual, havia comida em cima da mesa, mas sua esposa não estava na cama deles. Ela estava no quarto de Boruto, deitada no meio, segurando seus dois filhos junto a si.

Naruto suspirou. Sim, Sasuke estava em missão, mas havia outras formas de se estar ausente. Ele resolveu que iria ficar até mais tarde amanhã, mas hoje ele iria tirar uma pequena - pequeniníssima - folga. Shikamaru poderia reclamar horrores, mas, tudo bem. Era por uma boa causa.

Ele caminhou pelas ruas, sendo cumprimentando em todos os momentos de forma efusiva. Hinata não estava em casa. Ele coçou a parte de trás da sua cabeça, sem saber para onde ela poderia ter ido. Ela também não estava na casa de seu pai e Naruto pode ter começado a ficar preocupado.

E se ela tivesse sido sequestrada? Ele correu por praticamente toda Konoha antes de uma ideia se infiltrar em sua mente. Não custava nada tentar e quanto mais ele pensava no assunto, mais parecia fazer sentido. Ele correu pelos telhados, ansioso para saber se ela estava realmente lá. O barulho de água pingando e o pico de chakra o deixou muito animado, mesmo que sua esposa não estivesse nua - por enquanto -, ela usava camiseta preta e uma de suas antigas calças de treinamento. Naruto não caiu na água ou a alertou de qualquer outra forma, ele apenas a observou se mover em silêncio. Era um espetáculo, tão bonito que fazia seus dedos coçarem para tocá-la. Quando ela parou, um pouco ofegante, ele caminhou até ela, sua presença finalmente sendo notada. Hinata arregalou os olhos para ele de primeira, mas, depois, seu sorriso voltou. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha conforme ele se aproximava e tirava a camisa. Como se nenhum dos dois soubesse o que o loiro queria. O pensamento fez Hinata rir baixinho antes de puxar seu marido para junto de si.

A grama coçava um pouco, mas nenhum dos dois fez menção de levantar. Ainda. Naruto também estava sem camisa, ainda, Hinata em seus braços. A mulher suspirou de contentamento, aconchegando-se um pouco mais ao calor que ele emanava.

"Estou feliz por vê-lo aqui, Naruto". O comentário fez o loiro rir. Ele depositou um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Eu também, Hime. É bom ver que você não perdeu o jeito". Ele ouviu sua reprimenda, sorrindo para a forma como as bochechas dela avermelharam. Era muito bom vê-la fazer isso e atualmente era mais raro de acontecer. "Não pense besteira, querida".

Ela finalmente riu, limpando sua calça e puxando o marido para cima. "Vamos buscar as crianças". Ela passou a falar sobre como Boruto estava treinando mais duro ainda - ele tinha a meta de superar o pai - e Himawari queria ajudar na jardinagem, principalmente para levar mais flores ao tio Neji. Naruto escutou tudo com um sorriso no rosto, um dos seus braços ao redor dos ombros dela, sua alegria aumentando consideravelmente ao ver seus dois filhos correrem na direção deles.

Ele ficaria no escritório até mais tarde amanhã. Mas hoje, hoje ele iria ficar com sua família.

 **~O~**

 **Sim, eu acabei! *-***

 **Reviews?**


End file.
